brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Draicen/Scarlet Blades- A Tale of Fates Intertwined: Sefia and Kikuri, Chapter 1
''Scarlet Blades- A Tale of Fates Intertwined: Sefia and Kikuri Chapter 1 'I 'suddenly sat up. It was 8 in the morning and I was breaking out in a cold sweat. The air hung still as I dispersed the thoughts that came into my head. ''"Its the same dream," ''I thought. ''" Whatever I do, I can't seem to get rid of it. " I got out of bed, promptly dressed, got ready, and headed out to start my day training. A bright collage of white clouds and blue sky hung above the city of Randall. "Its that girl again," whispered an elderly couple on their way to the market. "Yeah, I heard she lost everything to the Rift 13 years ago ," stated a passerby who heard the elderly couple. 13 years had passed since the ominous Rift opened above a remote countryside outside of Randall. I am now 16 years old, and I still remember the event that took place abover the village. I relive the moment every night, from the time I close to my eyes to the time I open them. I want to find out what really happened in the village, but the details are so unclear. Before the gods, I have vowed to find the source of the Rift and prevent it from happening again. That is why I train, for my dead mother and to protect those who are dear to me. "Sefia! Sefia, wait!" called a male voice. "Tsukune! You're late again!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, I woke up late..." said Tsukune, head down as we walked. "When do you wake up?" I joked. "When you're here..." said Tsukune under his breath, blushing a little. Growing up in an orphanage was rough, but when I met Tsukune Sanada, life became more lively and happy. Every time I was under the weather, he would find some way to cheer me up, even if it did him harm. Tsukune is a very good friend, and a good guy to keep company, but he's a little too rash sometimes. Like the time he cartwheeled into a well, let's just say that his body was not well afterwards. When I became of age, which is 12 in the orphanage, I had the choice to leave or stay. Telling Tsukune of my plan to leave, he decided to come with me. We both had a special knack for martial arts and combat tactics, so we thought it would be fun to practice and hopefully join the Summoner Army, the most powerful force in all of Randall, one day. We enlisted in the nearest training camp for the Summoner's Army and began working with the commander himself due to our elite combat skills. Tsukune and I both needed a place to stay, and luckily, we found a wealthy family that could spare 2 seperate houses, 1 for each of us. Why they gave us seperate houses, I don't understand, but I think it had something to do with Tsukune and I's closeness, but that's just a hunch. "What was that?" I asked, suspicious. "Nothing. Nothing at all, just said that you're right..." replied Tsukune, giddy. "Okay, then let's go, we'll be late if we keep at your pace!" I said. "Fine, fine," replied Tsukune. Meeting with Ryu, the commander of the camp, Tsukune and I ran a variety of drills ranging from running almost vertical hills and katana sparring. Tsukune is the ony one that can spar with me and end up without a single bruise, and vice versa. "You call that a swing Tsukune?" I teased. "I'm afraid you won't be able to take it," said Tsukune, with a wide smile on his face. "I'll be able to take anything from you" I said into his ear as I dodged a sharp swing aimed at my right side. Retaliating with a strike of my own, I cut in a crescent towards Tsukune with all my might as he tried to recover from his attack. Tsukune thrust his katana out behind him, caught my katana with his, and dislodged it from my hand. He recovered and continued his attack. I dove for my katana, picked it up swiftly and blocked his assault. Our exchanges lasted for hours, with no breaks in between, and with both of us trying to get an advantage above the other. "I'm exhausted," I stated, throwing my katana down. It was 8, night now, and we've been training for a straight 12 hours. "Me too," said Tsukune, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "You two should head home soon, its late and everyone else has left a long time ago," said Ryu, walking towards us. "Thank you, will do," said Tsukune and I at the same time. Ryu headed towards the exit and motioned for us to follow. "I guess I'll call it a night," I said, smiling despite being tired. "See ya, Sefia," said Tsukune softly. The moment Tsukune finished speaking, oddly, I felt refreshed. It felt like I was walking through a grove of sakura trees in the spring, the air caressing my face. This feeling as new to me, and it perplexed me thoroughly. As I headed home, all I could think about was Tsukune... To Be Continued..... In Chapter 2! STAY TUNED! Category:Blog posts